


The Welcoming Rose

by PikaGirl13



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaGirl13/pseuds/PikaGirl13
Summary: As May finally arrives in the Johto Region, a familiar coordinator surprises her as she begins her new journey to become the greatest Pokemon Coordinator. When it's time to say goodbye for now, they share a tender moment inside the Pokemon Center. A Contestshipping fic now available on my Archive profile as well!
Relationships: Haruka | May/Shuu | Drew
Kudos: 19





	The Welcoming Rose

**Author's Note:**

> There are some grammar mistakes I've updated but all in all it's still the same as it was on my Fanfiction.net account. Please enjoy!

May looked in the distance at the Johto region with a mix of anticipation and uneasiness. This was a whole new journey for her as she now didn't have her younger brother or the rest of her friends to keep her company. But she understood that it was for the best to go their separate ways in order to achieve their dreams. And her dream was to become the greatest Pokémon coordinator the world has ever known.

"I wonder if Harley and Drew have any ribbons already. I mean, they left for Johto way before I did and this ship was delayed for two days thanks to the rough weather." She pondered to herself as the wind started to pick up. Causing the boat to rock slightly in the waves. "I'm gonna freak if Harley already has his first ribbon before I do..."

But the thought of seeing Drew's face again after their intimate goodbye in Hoenn made her start to blush. How in the world was she supposed to act like nothing happened when their departure came straight out of one of her guilty pleasure romance novels?!

"He probably doesn't even remember it knowing him." She sighed as the overhead announcer declared they were docking soon and that it was time to gather all her luggage.

With her new bandanna on her head and her new shoes ready for the long road ahead of her, May made sure she had everything before lining up with the rest of the passengers to walk across the bridge to her new quest in Johto.

"Please depart the vessel in an orderly fashion as we complete our journey from Hoenn to Kanto. Thank you for your patronage and enjoy your time in Johto." The overhead announcer stated in a cheery voice as May's heart started to race with excitement. This was it. Her new journey was about to begin.

Immediately as soon as she crossed the boarding bridge to the dock she noticed the array of new Pokémon she had never seen before and her adrenaline started to pump through her veins. She wanted to get started traveling right away!

But as she walked through the food court to the door heading out, she saw a familiar head of green hair waiting outside the doorway.

"Drew?! What're you doing here?" She asked with surprise as Drew looked at her with his teasing eyes.

He flipped his hair and grinned at her. "A little Pidgey told me that you were finally arriving in Johto today so I thought I'd surprise you."

"Well consider me surprised. I thought you'd be way ahead of me in another town by the time I got here." She stated honestly as they walked together towards the nearby Pokémon Center.

Drew was dressed in his same attire but something about him was different and she couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe it was his hair? It did look like he grew it out a little more and he appeared to be a bit taller from the last time she saw him.

"Are you crashing here for the night?" Drew asked as they entered the lobby and sat down on a bench near the window.

She nodded as she laid down her luggage and stretched out her arms. "It was a nightmare getting here."

"Harley has already gone off towards the first contest hall." Drew stated as he saw her face change from tired to alarmed. "Chill. There's no way he's gonna miss an opportunity to compete against one of us again after the last Grand Festival. He's probably polishing his routine if anything."

May sighed like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. "Then I can relax for the night and start traveling tomorrow. Are you staying the night here too Drew?"

Drew shook his head as he opened up his water bottle. "I'm heading out as soon as you're settled down. I have a few rounds I need to make in this town before I start my journey again."

"Well aren't you just a gentleman. Making sure I'm alright before I leave your sight." She teased him with a sing-song voice.

Drew rolled his eyes but blushed slightly. "Oh shut up. You're lucky that I stayed around for as long as I did. That boat you took here was excruciatingly slow arriving."

"Now imagine how I must've felt being on the ship." She retorted with a heavy sigh as her muscles ached in her legs and lower back.

Drew chuckled. "Well I think you'll be fine here. If you need any information about which route to choose before you leave tomorrow then ask Nurse Joy and she'll give you directions towards the first contest hall."

He got up and smiled at her. Causing May to blush at his soft sign of affection as he beckoned her to follow him towards the door to see him off. When they stood in front of the door, they looked at each in a warm silence, making the two draw closer together.

"You'll wait for me in the next town right?" She asked with a smile.

Drew nodded. "I'll make sure Harley doesn't get ahead of you before you get there. Oh! One more thing."

He presented his signature red rose with a gentle smile. "Good luck."

May blushed at the rose and accepted it tenderly. "Thanks." And with that, Drew walked out of the Pokémon Center and now May was left in the lobby with a blushing face and her first rose from Drew in the Johto region.


End file.
